Hush, Little Naruto: Your Mother's Prayer
by krazy parta
Summary: Hush little demon don't say a word. Nobody cares so dont you cry. You're nothing so why are you alive? Your death bed is more important than me.NarutoHarem! back by popular demand. OCs can be suggested, please PM your OCs
1. Continue this story?

Am I really continuing this story? I'm going to be honest and say I really don't know. I have not been on fan-fiction in months because of my busy schedule, so it might or might not happen.

I am receiving PMs, reviews, and story alerts because of this particular story. I came to an understanding that people do want me to continue this, even after months of me not being on here.

If I am going to continue this story then my readers will have to be patient and give me a couple of weeks to come up with a better plot. There are also a few other things I want to go over:

I am NOT going to continue if people don't like it and there are not enough reviews.

This story will be a harem, most likely, because of the votes I received in the last story. Every girl, even Sakura, Ino, Hinata, will be available to vote to be in the harem. There is no safe cause for Hinata, because a lot of people wanted me to get rid of her. The OCs are available to vote too. Try to avoid older girls please.

All the OCs in my last story will still be here but I DID loose a lot of data since I have a new computer. If you want your OC in the story, or still want him/her to be in it, then you are required to send me a PM. The girls will not effect the plot majorly, at least that is what my intentions are. I need a full Bio people! Don't leave out any details you don't want me to miss. The looks and personality and where he/she from or how he/she got to Konoha is really important. I need as much info you can give me.

The plot will be majorly changed. Kyuubi's sister will still adopt Naruto because I like the original idea behind it, BUT there will be some things changing. The training and techniques will be tweaked, and whoever they met on the way will either be added or removed; depends what is going on in my head.

Naruto's personality will not change as much from the manga. He will be a bit oblivious, especially when it comes to girls. He will be a bit stronger and smarter but is still going to have the brash and loud personality that I have come to love. You will see him slowly change throughout the story.

I am also asking to not give me full blown flames, but I do want criticism and a thought review that sees my mistakes or tell me if I am not clear enough in the story.

This all I have to say. Review or send me a PM, telling me that you are still interested in this story. If enough people want this story to continue then I will.

I will hope to see you all in the future.

Ja ne.


	2. I Can't Fly Arc: Prologue

**Don't own Naruto or I Can't Fly the song.**

_This is a rewrite of a rewrite. I have brought back the story because some readers have pushed me to continue. I was just going to continue from chapter 8 or 9 but I hated how I wrote it and looking back at the plot I had for it; I confirmed it was stupid. I was disgusted with the writing style and mistakes in every sentence available. The plot was dim-witted and not thoughtfully put together. My solution is to take some of the pieces from the last story and fix it. I like my stories to have a meaning to them, or a moral at the end, so I thought rewriting would make the idea more clearly to my readers. _

_I will also add that I will NOT continue if the story becomes pointless and no one is reading it. I would appreciate feedback about the new writing style and the take of young Naruto._

_OCs are free to be admitted and suggested until chapter 10. I would love it if anyone submitted their OC sooner than later. Thank you for reading my rant._

_ENJOY!_

-**I Can't Fly Arc: Prologue-**

A blonde boy sits under a tree, in the park, that was blocking out some of the rain. He had his jacket over his head, trying not to get soaked. He sneezes and sniffles. The boy sighed. He hated getting sick. The young boy looked at the rain droplets falling and counting every drop that fell. He heard it was going to rain all week.

Everyone he knew left and went with their parents into a warm cozy home. He was out by himself; in the rain with nothing but a flimsy jacket to protect from the cold. The blonde boy looked down at his feet and decided that he would need a new pair of shoes. The current shoes were filthy and had a hole in it. He let his feet shuffle around as one of his toes poked out of the shoe's hole.

He sneezed once again. The young boy started to get a bit dizzy, so he made the decision to go back to the small apartment given to him to take cover from cold droplets of rain.

He stood up to his feet and began to walk away from the spot under the tree. The blonde boy didn't really hurry to his house. He was a bit dizzy and felt a bit warm; he knew they were signs of being sick but that won't stop from entering the academy tomorrow and meeting new people. The blonde boy was determined to continue and reach his goal.

The young boy sneezed and sniffled as his feet moved slowly to take the next step. His head felt like it was spinning but he just shook it off and kept moving.

The blonde finally made it to his apartment door, and he dogged in his pockets to find a key and used it to open the door.

The boy quietly said in a scratchy voice, "Welcome home, Naruto."

**XX**

Naruto Uzumaki sneezed into his sleeve as a crowd all gathered around outside of a building. Parents were holding their children's hands, and some of them were giving tips to their children. Naruto looked around and saw as parents patted their children's heads; talking to the instructors and bragging how their kid will be such a good ninja. The mother and fathers spoke proudly how their boys or girls will achieve in the academy.

Naruto looked away and decided to sit on the swing and waited for the instructors to call in the kids.

He swung slowly and looked down at his feet as his toes poked out of the shoes' holes. He played with the shoes and fiddled with the rope on the swing.

"Hey!" said a small voice. Naruto looked up to see a young girl staring towards his direction. HE looked to his left then to his right then back at the girl with a questionable expression on his face. Naruto pointed to himself with an eyebrow raised. "Yes, I'm talking to you! You don't see anyone else over there do you?" The young girl stepped closer to him. "Why are you all by yourself? Where are your mommy and daddy?

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but an instruction called in all the kids.

"Ino-chan!" a voice called from a distance. "Come give your mommy and daddy a kiss goodbye!"

"Hai; I'm coming!" said the young girl that was talking to Naruto. She left Naruto by himself as she ran to her mother and father. Naruto watched her as she left. He saw her stand on her toes to give a kiss on a cheek to her parents.

Naruto frowned slightly and ignored the girl and her parents.

The young boy patted himself on the head and whispered to himself, "Good luck Naruto, and have a nice first day at school."

**XX**

It was late in the afternoon and all the parents gathered outside of the academy to pick up their young ninja-in-training. All the kids ran outside, excited to tell their mommy and daddies about their first day at school. The young girls and boys told their parents what they learn, showed pictures that they colored for their parents, and told them about the new friends they made.

Naruto watched as the excited kids ran out and to their parents' arms. His lips drew a line on his face.

He decided that he didn't want to watch the happy families and walked away.

"Hey, look it's that boy."

"Why did they let him into the academy in the first place?"

"He shouldn't be allowed in."

The blonde boy put his head down and tried his best to ignore the whispers as he pushed his way through the crowd.

"That boy better not come near my daughter."

"Ugh, it's that monster."

Naruto can feel himself about to cry so he ran away. He ran through and passed the crowd, and he didn't stop then. He kept running as tears pushed their way out of his eyes and down his cheeks.

He wanted the tears to stop and go away, but they didn't. He frustrately rubbed the tears the away but they kept pouring down his cheeks. The blonde boy ran and pushed and squeezed away from the people gathered at the busy street. The blonde boy ran and ran.

He didn't come to a stop until he reached the empty park and sat under the same tree from yesterday. He wiped away the salty tears and calmed himself as he watched the clouds form together. He heard a clap of thunder. The young boy jumped at the sound. Naruto quickly took off his jacket and put it over his head. He brought his knees to his chest and hugged them. It was the same place and same situation.

Naruto sneezed and sniffled. He should have went to his apartment, but he was thinking then

Naruto saw a drop of rain touch the ground, then came another and then another. Soon it was pouring, and he really didn't care. He was going to wait for the rain to calm down, and then he would leave the little shelter he had. He sneezed once again.

He watched the rain droplets fall and hit the ground. The young boy shivered and pulled his jacket closer around him. He thought about the parents dropping off and picking up his class mates. Even though he shouldn't think about that, he just could help it.

Every day he would sit under this tree and think about having a family. A mother to kiss him good night and a father to play catch with him. A young brother to wrestle and a big sister to share an argument with him. It was a routine of his; it was a wish of his, but no matter how much he wished, it never came true. The thoughts made him more depressed. He knew that, and he wish he could stop himself but that didn't happen.

Naruto turned his thoughts to the rain. He counted as many drops as he could see and to the highest number he knows.

1… 2… 3… 4… 5…6…7…8...9…10…

He paused and tried to figure out what number comes next.

11…12…13…14…15…16…

He stopped and scrambled around his head to find the next number, but it was too late. He was losing count already. He started over.

1…2…3…4…5...6…

Humming interrupted his thoughts. A soft voice was humming a tune that was not familiar to Naruto. His sensitive ears listened and they were focused on the soft tone and began to close his eyes. It was a soothing sound that he never heard before.

The young boy was so focused on the humming; he didn't realize someone standing above him.

The humming stopped and he couldn't feel anymore droplets on him, but could hear the harsh drops of the rain; that knocked the boy out of his thoughts. Naruto opened his eyes and looked up. He saw an umbrella over him and a young woman holding it. Once he met her eyes with his, he jumped back and on his feet. He stared at her, and watched for any sudden movements.

The young woman slowly went crotched down to Naruto's level. Naruto continued to stare at her. He slowly took one step back. Her green eyes never left his eyes, and neither did Naruto's blue eyes. There was a long silence as the staring contest continued.

"You're going to get a cold, being out here." The woman broke the silence with her soft voice. Naruto slightly jumped at her voice. He tightened his grip on his jacket. "Do you have a place to go to?" Naruto only nodded. He didn't feel comfortable talking to an adult. "Isn't your mother worried about you?" Naruto shook his head. The woman continued to stare at him. One of them finally moved; the woman reached her hand out slowly. Naruto stiffened. "I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you're thinking."

Naruto didn't respond; he just ran far away from the woman. The young woman only watched him leave as a frown appeared on her face.

Naruto quickly opened his door and shut it behind him. He leaned on the door as his heart raced. He slid down the door. He didn't want to take his chances with that woman. She could be just like the other, playing with his mind. She wasn't really being sincere towards him, she was pretending. She was going to be nice at first but then try to…get rid of him.

She might be just like the rest of the adults- no; she _is_ just like the rest. There's no doubt.

**XX**

Naruto coughed and coughed. He was up all night coughing; couldn't get any sleep. His throat was becoming dry and he was feeling very warm. His body began to hurt and feel limp, but that didn't matter to him. He had to make it to class today. He slowly put on his jacket that he put out and dry. He walked out, closed and locked the door.

The young boy coughed a fit and slowly walked out of the building. He didn't care if he was late; he just wanted to go to class today. He wanted to learn about being a ninja. There was no time to waste. He walked down the streets of the village. He tried to quicken his pace, but his head began to spin.

Soon it became harder to breathe and his coughing increased. He felt so warm and wanted to take off his jacket, but it was cold outside. Even though he doesn't know much, he knew it wasn't wise to take off his jacket.

He was getting too dizzy and leaned up against the wall and slowly moved towards the academy.

He was getting tired but shook off the thought of falling asleep. He wanted to keep going but it was becoming harder and harder with each step he took.

Naruto's world began to fade and get darker. With one more step, he fainted and fell on the floor.

**XX**

Naruto expected a cold floor to greet him or a harsh kick waking him up after what happened but none of that came. Underneath him, he could feel a soft surface and something warm covering him. He didn't want to leave the position he was in. He didn't want to open his eyes but the thought of being late for the academy cause him to jolt up. When he sat up, something fell on his lap. He looked down to see a warm, moist rag. He picked it up and raised his eyebrow. He looked down as himself, his clothes were not his. He was covered by a large t-shirt. He sniffed it. It smelt like a girl wore this. His nose scrunched at the thought of that.

He looked around, and took in his surroundings. He was in a big room and was lying down on a nice big bed, but wasn't a room he was familiar with. It wasn't his room or the hospital. It didn't look familiar, he didn't feel familiar, even the smell was different. It smelt like…someone was cooking. He sniffed. He smelled food on the stove, it smelt like chicken.

Naruto was confused, very confused. Then he heard dishes clinking and quickly went back under the covers and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

A soft humming came towards him, it sounded familiar. Could it be that woman again? He heard another clinking and someone sighing.

"I know you're awake," said a voice but Naruto didn't open his eyes. "The wash cloth is on your lap and not on your forehead." Again, Naruto didn't open his eyes or move. Then he felt a poke on his side, it caused him to giggle. Naruto's eyes snapped opened and sat up. He saw the woman smirking at him. "I knew you were awake." She gave him a playful wink. The woman ran her fingers through her long red hair. "So I have some soup for you. I noticed you were warm and I could instantly tell you were sick."

Naruto watched her, just like last time. He knew she was just like the others. She was going to treat him badly, just like the others. She was going to harsh, just like last time. It was a routine. It happens every time.

The woman noticed his cautious stare he was giving her. The red head grabbed the bowl of soup from the dresser and brought it over to him. Naruto backed up as she came closer to the bed. The blonde boy stared at the bowl she held out towards him. He had to run but his body refused to move. He was frozen at his place.

"It's not poison," said the woman but Naruto just stared at her. The woman sighed. She took the spoon in the bowl and fed herself. After a moment of chewing swallowing, she said, "See? It's just regular chicken soup. It will help you get better."

Naruto watched her for a couple of seconds and then finally moved forward a bit. He slowly reached up to grab the bowl. He took it from her. He watched the bowl as if a monster will jump out.

"It's going to get cold if you continue to stare at it," the woman said. Naruto looked up at her and then back at the soup. He had to admit, it smelt really good. He took the spoon, scoop some of the food and slowly put it into his mouth. It didn't taste funny, it was actually really good. He swallowed it and began to chow down the rest.

The woman gave a satisfactory smile and took a seat on the chair near the bed.

"So little kit, what's your name?" asked the woman.

The young boy looked up at her. "My name is… Naruto…Uzumaki," he answered between chews. The woman chuckled at the sight of him. She got back up and picked up a napkin she brought in with his food. She sat on the bed and Naruto looked up at her with a curious look. Her hand went towards him, and thinking the worst, Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and prepared himself. A small and soothing touch came across his mouth with a cloth. He opened his eyes and looked up at the woman.

"You are one messy eater," she said with a smile. That smile. It was that smile that made him calm down. He was no longer stiff around the mysterious woman. "Now, you are going to cancel whatever plans you made, lay in bed, finish your soup, and get better." The woman stood up.

"But I have...to go to-,"

"No 'buts'. You are going to stay in this bed and get better, whether you like it or not." She said with a stern voice. She walked out of the room and back in the kitchen. Naruto didn't want to challenge her. The stern voice made him sit still. He did what he was told and finish the food he was given.

As he ate, he could hear the woman humming and clinking of dishes. Once he was done, he put the bowl on the side dresser and laid on the bed with the covers over him.

He felt tired but he didn't want to fall asleep too soon. The woman could pretend to be nice. It was all a trap. It has to be. It was part of his routine and life. All adults treat him badly, that was the way it was. But what about that smile that she gave him? Was it a trick? He heard pitter patter of feet come closer to him. He looked up and saw the woman gathering his dirty dishes. She looked down at him and gave him a sweet smile.

"I could tell you are tired. You should go to sleep." She said as she watched Naruto. Naruto just looked away from her.

"I'm not tired," he said in a low and stubborn voice.

The woman frowned and then an idea popped in her head. She smiled. The woman exits the room quickly with the dishes and quickly came back. The red head sat down on the bed, next to Naruto, and put her hand on top of his head. The little boy stiffened. The woman could feel his body freeze by her touch, but she continued to smile and lay her hand on his head. Naruto looked at her with the corner of his eyes and saw the smile she gave him.

"How about I tell you a nice story then?" she asked him. He didn't reply, just shuffled a little bit under the covers. He looked away from her, keeping his eyes wide open. "Once there was a flightless bird. He would always look up at the sky, and envied the birds flying above him."

"What…umm…" said Naruto. He almost didn't notice that words began to fly out his mouth.

"Yes?" asked the woman.

"What does envied mean?" He said in a low scratchy voice as he looked up at the woman.

"It means he was jealous of them." she answered. "Now back to the story. The bird envied the other birds that can fly. Those who can fly can reach to the top of the mountain faster. The bird always thought, _"Why do I have these wings if I can't fly?"_ He always thought how fortunate others are as they fly gracefully above him. He always says that its fine, and he doesn't care, but he was only lying to himself. He really did want to fly but he never could."

The woman stopped and looked down at Naruto and she could see that he was interested. She smiled at him and then continued. "One day the flightless bird realized that all he says is complaints. He felt depressed and disappointed in himself. He looked down at his feet and alas! Something struck him! He thought of something!"

"What?" asked Naruto with his curious eyes piercing at her. "What happened next? What did he think of?"

"Feet!" she answered.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Feet?" he repeated.

"Yes, feet. He had feet that could help him move. Crossing over fields and mountains, kicking up dirt; the flightless bird bravely went ahead, step by step. Birds that can fly and creatures that can walk faster are passing him by, but he didn't care. He accepted that he couldn't walk fast nor fly, but he was determined to reach his goal. He said _'Everyone can go ahead and pass me by, but everyone goes at their own pace. I may be slower, but I will reach my goal'_. So he went up the mountain and he didn't stop till he reached the top… The end. Nice story huh?"

Naruto shuffled a little. "So the bird was able to get to the top?" The woman nodded and gave him a certifying smile. "So even though he was slower, he didn't give up?" The woman shook her head. "But-,"

She poked Naruto's nose. "The point of the story is to never give up, no matter what happens or challenges you come across. Now I gave you story, now go to bed. You need to be well tomorrow, am I right?"

Naruto only nodded as he got comfortable in the bed.

"Good night, Naruto-kun," she said as she got up from the bed.

"Good night…um…"

"Hikari, my name is Hikari,"

"Good night, Hikari-san."

**REVIEW!**


	3. I Can't Fly Arc: part 2

_I do not own Naruto, just Hikari._

_Well a new chapter! I kept this short and sweet because…I wanted to! There is no other reason._

**ATTENTION:**_ OCs are free to be admitted and suggested until chapter 10. I would love it if anyone submitted their OC sooner than later. Thank you for reading my rant._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

-**I Can't Fly Arc: Part Two-**

Long red hair is spun by the dancing wind. The wind plays in the woman's hair as she sits on the windowsill. The low light of the moon pours on her milky skin. Her envy green eyes stared out at the village around her. One of her long legs, covered by black leather pants, curled up to her chest; slowly and gracefully. Her black clothes fit on her like a second skin and leather fabrics covered and hugged her curved figure.

She brings her finger-gloved hand to her red lips to grab a cigarette between her white pearly teeth. Her calm and emotionless expression faced the outside world as she watched it carefully with her narrowed eyes.

The dark village looked peaceful. It was quiet and still. There were a few lights flickered on, and thanks to the light, she could see through the window. There were parents kissing their children good night. No one looked like they could cause harm. The happy expressions on their faces tell that were calm and good people but it seemed like masks to the red head. The woman watched the figures in the houses until the lights turned off.

She blew a puff of smoke in the air and watched it disappear into the sky.

The woman looked toward the sky and watched the stars twinkled. They were like fireflies talking to each other. The stars were talking to each other. The stars of fate were discussing the possible future. They were putting together the happenings of tomorrow. The events of next week are rolling on, and she was listening. She paid close attention to the conversation above her. The conversation she heard was playing around in her mind.

She takes in another huff from the cancer stick as thoughts danced around in her head. Her cigarette is pursed between her lips as she ran her fingers through the red locks.

She looked at the hand and stared at it with a thoughtful expression.

"With this hand," she says in a low and calm voice, "I could kill them all." She flexes her hand and fingers. "Even in this weaken form and state, I could make them all bleed." Her eyes then focused on something inside the room. She stares at a small figured, curled up and sleeping soundly. Her stoic look changes as her lips turned upwards to a smile. "But I think I will leave that up to you, Naruto-kun."

**XOXO**

A touch, something gentle, was making him stir. He could smell a nice aroma coming from somewhere. His eyes slowly opened to see someone over him. His eyes snapped open and his movements were quick to back away. He looked franticly around the room. His surroundings became familiar and he was beginning to remember yesterday. He was sick and felt terrible and someone _took care of him_. The blonde boy looked up to see a woman smiling at him. Her name was…Hikari.

"Good morning Naruto-kun," she greeted. He didn't say anything back, just looked at her with curious eyes. "Breakfast is ready, and I'm sure you want to go wherever you wanted to go yesterday. Your meal is on the side-dresser over there." After she said what she needed to say, Hikari went into the kitchen.

Naruto watched as she left the room and then turned his eyes to the substance that was making a delicious smell. The young boy moved to the end of the bed. He didn't think much about the meal, except that it had an appetizing look. The blonde's small hands reached for the bowl of rice; took the chop sticks and ate his meal. Even though he preferred ramen, the meal tasted great.

While Naruto ate, he thought about the red head that was being so kind to him. She was always giving him a kind smile instead of a sneer. There was a playful smirk, instead of a deadly look. She treated him like he was a small, innocent boy, instead of some monster or something worst. He didn't know why she was so nice and he couldn't figure her out, but he did know she was one good cook.

Naruto ate away the sticky rice and the pork presented to him. Hikari took a peek inside of the room and smiled as she watched Naruto eat with a healthy appetite.

"Naruto-kun," she called out to him. The small boy looked in her direction. "Your clothes are cleaned and dry, and they are on the desk near the window. Tell me when you are dressed and ready to leave."

Hikari went back into the kitchen. She looked around in the small place and spotted her bag and some keys to the motel room. She checked her things and made sure she had everything.

An extra pair of clothes was folded and neatly put into the bag. Pack of cigarettes ready to use when she needed to relax. A couple of items she needed to complete her assignment, and a couple of scrolls. The red head threw the bag over her shoulder.

"Um…" Hikari heard a meek voice coming from the door way. The woman looked down at a dressed Naruto and gave him a kind smile. "I'm ready." He claimed but he looked as if he was somewhat uncomfortable. His feet shuffled around the carpet floor.

Hikari saw the look on his face, but she ignored it. She just smiled and said, "Now that's better. Before you leave, you got to brush your teeth, mister." Hikari gently pushed the small boy to the bathroom across the tiny hall into another room. She kneeled down to his height. "Here, you can use my extra one," she said as she grabbed a tooth brush and a tube from her bag. "And some tooth paste. You want your teeth white and sparkly, right?"

She shined her teeth to him in a big, goofy smile; that made Naruto chuckle a little. The little blonde tried to reach up to the sink as he stood on his tippy toes. He put a small dot on the toothbrush, rinsed it, and scrubbed his teeth. He looked toward the woman, and flashed the same goofy smile she did to him. Hikari gave a laugh. Naruto went back to getting his teeth cleaned and fresh.

Hikari smiled as she took notice to him getting a bit more comfortable. She thought he was quick to adjust to her. She guessed it was making him laugh that did the trick. Hikari was glad he was getting used to her, at least a little bit.

Naruto spit and rinsed his mouth with water. The blonde gave Hikari her extra tooth brush back. Once she took it, they two were ready to leave. Hikari led him to the door. She put her hand on the knob, turned to the little one, and reached out her other hand.

Naruto stared at her hand. It was the same hand that made him delicious food. The same hand that took care of him, yet it was the same hand that scared him. The funny thing is; he wasn't scared anymore. The blonde slowly reached out and wrapped his tiny hand on two of her fingers. He tightened his grip a little, and so did the red head. He looked up at her face.

She gave him a warm smile, and for some reason, that smile made him better. It made him feel calm. It gave him a warm feeling inside.

Then for the first time, Naruto gave the woman his biggest smile.

**XOXO**

The two walked hand to hand. They were strolling down the street. Naruto told the woman that he wanted to go to the academy. The red head and blonde were walking in a comfortable silence. Even though Naruto was a bit hyper than this, he was still uncomfortable with the older woman. His brain was still trying to figure out the woman. Hikari seemed to be nice, very nice but he didn't know if he can really trust her all that soon. He did know that she was a very good cook, and there was something about her cooking that made it taste different.

He didn't know how he felt about her. He always had trouble with adults and he didn't trust them. The teacher, Iruka, didn't seem bad but there was a certain look he gave. The blonde never really went this deep in thought; he was only six, so no one can blame him. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't know he arrived at the academy until they came to a stop.

When the blonde was looking straight ahead, he noticed the stares that were given. They were not only directed to him but to Hikari as well. Most of the stares were full of hatred, some were curiosity and shocked expressions could be seen. People began to whisper. The parents didn't show any kindness.

The whispering, the glares, the hatred, the disgust and everything about this situation were making him feel smaller than he already was. Without noticing, he squeezed Hikari's hand tightly, and the red head look down.

The small boy had his head down and he was slightly shaking. He was scared. She could feel the emotions of fear and sadness being radiating from him. There was no doubt that she noticed the stares being directed at him and herself. She chooses to ignore the stares and the whispering but she can see that Naruto didn't ignore any of it.

"_Maybe the better word is_ 'couldn't'_…" _the red head thought to herself.

Hikari squeezed his hand as well. Naruto looked up at her.

Hikari smiled and said, "Don't let them win Naruto-kun." Naruto didn't quickly comprehend what she meant so the red head continued to speak. "Don't show them any fear or sadness. Then that would mean they win. You have to be strong and show them that they don't affect you."

"But I-" Naruto started to object but was stopped. Hikari knelt down and put a finger on the little boy's nose. She gave him a warm smile. Then there was that feeling in his chest. It popped up every time she gave him that warm, caring smile. That warm feeling in his chest was-dare he say it-nice?

"Trust me." Hikari said. Naruto gave her a shocking expression. "You have to be strong, no matter what is being thrown at you. You have to smile. I would love to see a smile on your face."

Naruto was even more confused. He didn't get her. No one has been this nice to her, especially a stranger. He had to try to piece this together.

Nice food, shelter, a polite smile, trust, don't trust, warm feeling, his smile, her smile, food, kindness, feeling. Too much was racing through his head.

After a long silence, Naruto finally spoke. "Why are you being so nice?" he asked. Judging by Hikari's expression, she was taken back by the question. She smiled at him.

"Because you deserve it." That was all she said and she didn't have to say thing else. There was something about her, and he didn't know what but was nice. She put her hand on his head and ruffled his blonde locks. "Well, I guess this is goodbye. Have a nice day at school."

Goodbye. That word didn't suit well. There was something saying to stop her. A voice in the back of his head kept pestering to tell her to stop. _She can't go._ A voice said it loud in clear He didn't understand it. Why not let her go? She has been nice, but he didn't know her. _Get to know her._ There goes that voice again. She took her hand off his head. Can he trust her? _Yes._ No. _Yes!_ No. _YES!_ That voice was winning. It was louder and it was winning him over.

Hikari stood up and gave him another smile, maybe the last smile.

Don't go. Let her go. Yes. No.

Hikari turned around and started to walk in a different direction.

Yes. No. Good food. Smile, warm smile, her words, let her go, shelter, kindness, trust. Don't go. That warm feeling inside him. Don't trust. The feeling, her kindness, the food, the smile, don't go, trust. _Trust her._

"Wait!" Naruto called out. He didn't know why he called out to her. He just did. Something told him to and he did. Hikari turned around and looked at him with a curious look. Naruto went up to her. She opened her mouth to say something but Naruto beat her to it. "Don't go!"

Hikari was surprised. She didn't think he would say that. He was hesitant towards her after all.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I…" started the young boy. "I want you…to stay. I don't…want you to go. You…were so nice to me."

The red head looked at the boy. His head was downcast so she didn't see his expression. Hikari knelt down and put her hand on Naruto's head. He looked up at her with his big blue eyes. Hikari looked into his eyes; she wants to see if he was sure. She wanted to see if he was ready to trust her.

There was a long pause between the two.

She gave him another warm smile. "I'll stay." Hikari said.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. She wanted to stay with him. He gave her a big smile, wrapped his arms around her, and buried his face into her chest. Hikari returned the hug.

"Hey!" said a small voice. Naruto snapped his head towards the sound. It was the girl from two days ago. "You found your kaa-san!"

Naruto blinked. "Um… she-,"

"Yes, he did. He found his kaa-san," said Hikari as she gave a smile towards the blonde boy. Naruto was defiantly was caught off guard. He had a mother?

"You know school is going to start," said the blonde girl. Hikari chuckled. The red head stood up straight with her bag swung over her shoulders.

"Then I guess; I _will_ be seeing you after school Naruto-kun. Meet me by the swing, ok?" The red head said. All the blonde could do was nod.

The little girl grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the school building. "Come on!" she said. Naruto was dragged away from Hikari. The red head woman waved him good-bye, and Naruto waved back. "My name is Ino, by the way." Naruto's attention was drawn to the girl leading him.

"My name is Naruto." He said. She smiled towards him.

Then Ino said, "Nice to meet you! You want to sit together at lunch?"

Naruto smiled back. "Nice to meet you too! Yea, that will be fun!"

Today was going to be a good day. Naruto thinks he met his first friend and after school. He was going to meet Hikari-no- his _mother_ after school. Naruto decided that sounded right. His kaa-san was going to meet him after school.

**XOXO**

A man covered in black was in a dark apartment. He was in a cup of instant ramen. He was putting a type of clear liquid. Once he was done with that, the man tampered with the cup to look as if no one bothered it.

"Excuse me," said an elegant voice behind him. The man quickly turned around to see a woman twirling her red hair in the shadows. "I don't think that's wise."

The man snarled at her. "Look lady," he said. "I'm just doing my job and if you-," Faster than a blink of an eye, a blade was pointed at his chest.

"So am I," said the woman.

_Thump!_

Now the man was facing down with a pool of crimson liquid formed under him.

"Pathetic human," she said with no disgust in her voice. "You are foolish to think you can go against me, Hikari no Youko; the true queen of this land, and the mother of Naruto Uzumaki." She saw the man was holding his chest. He struggled to look up at the woman.

"You would protect him? Why? Is it because you are a demon like him?" he asked.

She stepped a bit closer and put her foot on top of his head. The woman was slowly putting more and more pressure on his head. He gave a scream.

"No, it is because he deserves it. He deserves my protection, and all the love I can give him." The red head put a bit more pressure on his head and took in his screams. "And you deserve to die,"

* * *

_I try to correct my mistakes as much as possible, and I don't know if I spelled "Youko" right but I tried. There will be an OC returning from my other story, since I got permission again. OCs will either be important or just appear in the story, like the chunnin exams. Next chapter will contain new people, a new home and life for Naruto! This arc is about him getting to know Hikari and training sessions in the academy and getting training from Hikari, so stay tune for that. I don't want to rush this story and the relationships._ **This may change to M**! _This is because of realistic fighting scenes, not entirely because of random ass sex scenes. There will be sexual content, yes, but not that much and not with a bunch of random girls. This is a NarutoHarem and a poll will start in my profile around chapter 10 so people can choose which girl will go with him. _**There will only be five girls!**_ It was too much complication when I wanted just a whole bunch of people with him, and it was annoying. Thanks for reading my rant._

**Review! **


	4. I Can't Fly Arc: Part 3

_I do not own Naruto, just Hikari._

_This chapter is short, but contains some important information that will be used in later chapters, so pay attention!_

**ATTENTION:**_ OCs are free to be admitted and suggested until chapter 10. I would love it if anyone submitted their OC sooner than later. Thank you for reading my rant. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

-**I Can't Fly Arc: Part Three-**

There was a humming echoing through a silent building. The clicking of heels on a wooden floor sounds though the hall. A womanly figure walks down a hallway and stepping over bloody bodies. She acts as if nothing important was under her feet. Her green eyes were not focus on the torn up bodies but on a folder in her hand. There was an empty gasoline container that she tossed to the side.

Hikari walked slowly as she examined the black ink on the papers before her. She flipped through the pages; searching for something important. Her green orbs scanned the paper and flipped to the last page. She sighed. The red head walked to a door. Behind the door, there was the sound of mumbles and muffled sounds. Hikari pushed the door open to see a man wigging in a chair behind a desk. When the door opened the man became more frantic and moved as much as possible.

"There's no way you will be able to escape. You are chained up pretty good." Hikari said as she threw the folder in her hands to the floor. "You can scream as much as you want but with that clothe on your mouth, there is no way someone is going to hear you." Her voice stayed calm and her face was expressionless. The man couldn't tell the man what the woman was thinking, but he knew it was no good.

Hikari sat on the big desk and crossed her legs as she drummed her fingers on the desk. The man had his eyes wide open with fear as he shacked in the chair. The silence was terrifying the man.

Hikari twirled with her long red locks as she thought about this situation. Then she finally broke the silence, "That folder didn't have any new information for me. You are holding out on me, aren't you?" Hikari laid down on her back. "Such a shame, really, because that would mean I have to kill you." The man began to shack and wiggle more as his muffled sounds became louder. "Oh? Does that mean you are willing to cooperate?" The man quickly nodded his head as tears began to shed. Hikari sat up and went closer to the man. She brought a blade to his bloodied hand. "You better talk. Or you will lose another finger, and we don't want that do we?" The man shook his head as he began to sob. "Good."

Hikari grabbed the knot of the back of the cloth on the back of his head and undid. "Now talk." She said with a dangerous voice.

"Ok, ok, Ok!" the man said as he took in a few deep breaths. "I'll tell you everything just, please, don't kill me and please don't… don't…" the man sounded tired. Hikari narrowed her eyes and hit his head.

"Don't fall asleep on me, now. I'm in a hurry." She said calmly.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry!" said the terrified man. "He had planned on taking the girl's power and using it to get revenge." Hikari rolled her eyes. She lit grabbed a lighter and a cigarette from her pocket and lit the cancer stick

"I already know that. I want to know about the girl. Talk or you are going to be missing an arm," she said with venom in her words.

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" he said loudly. Hikari just glared at him. The woman was getting impatient with this man. "The girl is located in Konoha village. She must be living with her brother or something!"

"Her name?" Hikari asked she pushed him to give more information.

The man answered, "Serenity Develia. Her ability isn't as powerful as yours, so what do you want from her anyways?" Hikari was picking at her nails but her eyes landed on him and gave him a deadly stare.

"I believe that is my business." Hikari said. The red head decided she had enough information but there was no way she was letting it leak to some hungry power rat. She threw her legs over the desk and hoped to the floor. "Oh, one more question before I leave."

The man was willing to answer the question as long she let him go. "Yes? What else do you need? I'll answer, just let me go!"

The red head didn't turn around but walked to the opened window. She put her foot on the window sill. She said, "How would a man, who is tied up with only three fingers and ten stories above ground, survive from a burning building?"

"What?" the man asked. Hikari didn't say anything but tossed her cigarette to the ground and once it touched the bottom, the floor instantly caught on fire.

"I guess you will tell me, _if_ you escape," and with that last line she jumped out of the window.

**XX**

Naruto didn't know a lot about girls, and he didn't really plan on getting to know girls because of the cooties he hears about from the other boys but he _did_ know that girls talked, a lot. Ino kept her mouth busy as words rolled off of her tongue. Naruto was glad that the blonde didn't bore him but she didn't give him a whole lot of chances to speak himself. The two blondes were walking out of the academy to meet their parents.

"My otouto-san taught me some things before I came here, did your otouto-san teach you anything?" asked the ever-so talkative Ino.

"Um…" Naruto began, "I don't have an otouto-san, just my kaa-san." Naruto was starting to get used to saying kaa-san, only because he thought it was great to say.

"Oh," said Ino. "How about your kaa-san, does she teach you anything? Is she a ninja?"

Naruto didn't know Hikari that well but was a bit embarrassed to admit it. Before Naruto can say anything, someone grabbed him from the back and began to tickle him on his side. Naruto laughed as someone found his ticklish spot. Warm arms wrapped around him, and Naruto looked up to see a red head beauty smiling warmly at him. She set him down on the ground and Naruto returned her smile with his own.

Hikari turned to the blonde girl and said, "To answer your question, my dear child, I didn't teach him anything _yet_ but I will." Ino was about to ask a question but was beat to it. "No, I am not a ninja but I'm something like that."

Naruto's curiosity took over him and he asked, "Really? What?"

Hikari gave him a playful wink and said, "That's a secret you will have to find out Naruto-kun." The blonde pouted at that response. Hikari giggled at his expression. "So, did you have a good day at school today?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yes, we were learning about the hokage and stuff but it was really boring!"

Ino piped in, "Naruto! The hokage is important and you need to know the history of the village!"

"But I don't want to know about some dead guys and a soon to be dead guy!" Naruto exclaimed but that earned him a smack on his head from his friend.

"Don't say such mean things!" Ino told him as Naruto rubbed his head with a pout on his face. While the blondes argued, Hikari couldn't help but notice how cute that they were. The two looked like a chibi married couple sharing a quarrel. Hikari didn't want to break them up but there was a lot to do today.

"Alright you two, "Hikari said as she snapped the two out of their fight. "Naruto and I need to get settled into our new home and go over some things. You are going to have to talk again tomorrow ok? Say goodbye to your girlfriend, Naruto-kun?"

"She's not my girlfriend!"Naruto busted out with a blush on his face.

"Yeah! We are just friends!" Ino said with a little bit of pink on her cheeks.

The red head just laughed at the two, "Alright, alright" she said. "I'm just kidding. Now say goodbye Naruto-kun."

"Hai," Naruto said and then turn to Ino. "I'll see you later ok Ino-chan? We can talk tomorrow, right?"

The blonde girl nodded with a big smile on her face. "Yeah, we will talk tomorrow at lunch!"

"Ino-chan!" called a voice. Ino turned to a see her mother waiting by the street. Ino waved goodbye to Naruto and ran to her mom, excited to talk about today and about her new friends. Naruto waved after and turned to the red head that was giving him a polite smile.

"So, I'm moving?" asked Naruto as he grabbed his new mother's hand. Hikari wrapped her fingers around his tiny hand and began to lead him out of the crowd of people. The red head could hear them whisper so she looked down at Naruto, who was just looked up at her with his curious eyes.

Hikari smiled and answered, "Yes we are, so you are going to abandon where ever you lived and come with me to a nice house with a big backyard; perfect for you ninja training, by the way."

"You're really going to train me?" asked Naruto as he got even more excited.

Hikari nodded and said, "Yes. No son of mine will be defeated so easily. You are going to be one strong ninja, and that's a promise. And I never break my promises." Hikari gave Naruto a wink. The blonde just heard her say son, right? And she was talking about him, right?

"M-me?" asked Naruto as he still found this situation unbelievable. Hikari chuckled behind her hand.

"Of course!" she said. "I will never lie to you. I will teach you everything I know and tell you a secret no one else knows."

Naruto was very curious. He asked, "Really? What's the secret? Can you tell me now?"

Hikari chuckled and gave him another playful wink. "You will know when you are ready," Naruto crossed his arms and mumbled about her not being fair. The red head gave another laugh. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, you will learn one day and I will teach you to become a very skilled fighter. There is no doubt."

**XX**

Getting settled was a bit harder than he thought. Help moving his boxes were one thing but he didn't know his new found mother would have so much stuff. All the things came from one small bag, but they all were kept in scrolls. He didn't quite understand it, but the red head said that she used seals.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I will teach you how to seal your stuff in scrolls as well," said the red head as her smile was still plastered on her face. Naruto groaned as he settled a bag of supplies in the kitchen.

Hikari made sure everything was all set. All the pots in and pans were carried in and so was the plates and chopsticks. There were all the cooking supplies in the kitchen, a couch moved in the living room, a few boxes still laid around the small house, and some of Naruto's clothes were on top of the stairs.

Hikari tapped her chin and thought everything would be ok for the day. "Naruto-kun!" the red called. The blonde boy came in the living room, looking a bit tired. "You can go find your room."

"I already have a room?" said Naruto as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you do but it's not completely ready. The bed I ordered will be coming in tomorrow. You are going to share a bed with me tonight." Hikari said as she pointed up the stairs. Naruto rushed up the stairs to go find his brand new room. The red head chuckled at his excitement.

She checked the watch on her wrist. It was five minutes to five o'clock. The woman looked around the living room one last time before she headed into the kitchen. It was time to make dinner. Hikari didn't have any fresh food but there was the instant ramen she retrieved for Naruto.

She grabbed a box sitting on the table. She opened to find what she was looking for. Hikari hopes he doesn't become too obsessed with the food. It wasn't all that healthy and she didn't want her son to be sluggish on the battle field.

After dinner, all she had to do was finish the adoption papers, and then the bed.

**XX**

_One week later…_

Naruto went under his desk to get the food his mother prepared for him. Hikari didn't like him eating ramen everyday, which he tried to do, but it didn't work out to well. A couple days earlier, she said he could have ramen as much as he want if he beat her in an arm wrestling match, but he lost badly. Naruto collected his bento and he went down the stairs to meet his friend, Ino. So far it was only her and the lazy boy, Shikamaru, which he came to know. There was Chouji but he only met him yesterday when Shikamaru invited him to join them for lunch.

"Hey, Naruto!" said Ino as he came down. Naruto looked at her with a questionable look, pushing her to continue. "Meet Sakura!" The blonde pushed a pink hair girl in front of him. The pink girl looked a bit shy and familiar. Where did he see her?

He remembered! Naruto said, "Aren't you that girl everyone makes fun of because of your forehead?"

THWAK!

"Ow! Ino-chan that hurt!" said Naruto as he rubbed his head. "Why you do that?"

Ino answered, "That was mean, Naruto!"

"Well, I didn't mean to insult anyone! I was just asking a question…jeez…" the blonde said as he touched the sore spot on his head. "Besides, Sakura-chan should kick their asses for that, right?" The pink hair girl looked at him and had her eyes widen for the bold words _and_ language. "Kaa-san always says that you shouldn't let them win! Never cry or show fear, and move on to prove yourself because you are stronger than them!" Naruto shined a big smile to the girl.

"That's so true Sakura! You have to be confident, like I said," Ino said with a smile of her own.

**XX**

Time had passed, and days soon turned into nights. The traditional Japanese house was nearly set, and only a few boxes remained the home. Naruto spent his days exploring the new, wondrous house and settling things around the house. The big, spacious house was full of many rooms and mystery. He even invited Ino to join him, and the two friends enjoyed the romance. They discovered many things in the house, like new rooms that Hikari would use for storage and the secret room under the house. Though, Naruto was sure his new mother knew about it. Their favorite place was the back yard.

Hikari was right that the yard was spacious, but she failed to mention how beautiful it was. There were lilies blooming, and a pound where there were koi fish swimming around. Stones were placed in the right location to give it a more exotic look. There was more to the back yard. Behind the flat and wide green was a forest that stretched very far and beyond the little ones' eyes. Naruto knew he didn't explore the whole thing, and he was starting to think it was impossible.

The days were brighter than anything he had experienced through his short life. Hikari would walk him to the academy where he would meet Ino, and he would learn about the history and small techniques during school. Then Hikari would pick him up and they would walk home while he talked about his day. He would explore the house, sometimes with his friends, eat and then bed.

It was completely out of normal. This happiness and the love he received was out of….routine from before, but the blonde believes he is getting used to it.

There was also something else that he was getting used to, and it was Hikari going out into the night. When she tucked him into bed, she would announce that she was going out to do her job, which Naruto still couldn't figure out, and leave after he fell asleep. He was quite nervous about it at first. There was his paranoid, childish side of him not wanting her to go because he might wake and she would be gone. Then another part was reassuring that she was only leaving for the night and will be back, which she did. She would leave and then when Naruto raced the across the halls in the morning, he would find her in the kitchen making him breakfast. The red head didn't seem tired in the least and looked like nothing happened in the previous night, which left Naruto even more curious about her job.

His mother was a mysterious one.

The blonde sighed and broke out of his thoughts, and made his way out of the classroom, for the day was over and school was out. His hyperactive self raced down the stairs, where another small figure waiting for him to crash into. His forehead made a harsh contact on the other. Books and papers flew all over the empty classroom.

The blonde groaned and rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"G-gomen!" said a meek voice. Naruto looked up and met eyes with a young girl. Pale pink hair held up by two pigtails and eyes that reminded him of pearls looked at him.

The blonde gave a smile. "It's ok! I wasn't watching where I was going. Here, I can help you!"

"Oh, no! You don't have to!" said the young girl as she started to gather all of the fallen objects. Naruto didn't listen to her protest and helped picked up the books and papers.

"Why do you have all this stuff?" asked the whiskered face boy.

"Oh, well, I was helping sensei with some books we are going to use tomorrow, and bringing some to the storage room." Said the little one.

Naruto picked up everything he can gather in his tiny arms. "Well, how about I help you, since it seems like a lot of stuff."

"You don't have to!"

"No, I wanna help you!"

The young girl didn't see the point in arguing with someone who was determined to be so kind to her. "I'm Naruto, by the way!"

The tiny girl smiled at him and said, "My name is Serenity, Serenity Develia."

* * *

_Well this is the end for part three! Next chapter will contain the beginning of his training, new people, and more information on Serenity, or maybe not. I might hold Serenity's importance until after this arc._ **Ladies and gentlemen, you still have a chance to submit your OC! Send it to me by PM!** _It will be appreciated! I will open a poll after chapter ten for you to decide the girls that will be in the harem. _**Speaking of girls, Hikari is not a freaking option! She will NOT be paired with Naruto. **_She is his adoptive mother, and if someone suggests that again, you will find a pen in your eye! _

_Serenity is not owned by me._ **Guardian Craze own Serenity Develia!**

_Now submit your OC and review!_


	5. I Can't Fly Arc: Lessons

_I do not own Naruto, just Hikari._

_This chapter is short, but contains some important information that will be used in later chapters, so pay attention!_

**ATTENTION:**_ OCs are free to be admitted and suggested until chapter 15 now. I would love it if anyone submitted their OC sooner than later. Thank you for reading my rant. _

_I edited some of the grammar mistakes._

_Enjoy_

* * *

**I Can't Fly: Lessons: 1, 2, and 3**

Fate was good. It has been blessed upon the red head. She decided that life was good when she saw her son talking to a certain girl. The girl was the spawn of her mother, there was no doubt. She looked so much like the young woman from a long ago. In truth, it wasn't that long ago but it certainly felt like it. This had to be the girl she was looking for. She didn't need an introduction, but it was happily welcomed when a blonde ran over to her with his new friend. The girl certainly seemed a little timid and shy, but there was a kind heart within her.

Someone had called her over; it must have been her sibling. The red head carefully watched the young girl leave.

Hikari had much work to do.

Naruto walked with his mother to the back yard. He told her about the basic training the academy is teaching; the basic stances and moves. Hikari listened to the little one, as he explained his great day. She couldn't help but smile at his energy and excitement. It was too cute for words.

"So what are we doing, okaa-san?" asked the blonde as they moved deeper into the forest.

The red head simply answered, "Training."

"Really?" Naruto asked, and Hikari nodded her head. "What am I going to learn? Is it gonna be a super jutsu or how to disappear? Maybe-,"

Hikari put a hand over his mouth. "Naruto," she said with a gripping and commanding voice. The blonde was slightly startled to hear the tone. "My training will be **not** be simple. My training requires patience, but also strength. This is no longer the academy. If you think Iruka is tough, then prepare yourself, my little kitsune. I will teach you to be strong, physically and mentally. Now…" The red head gave him a playful wink, "are you ready to kick ass?"

Naruto nodded so much, his head could have popped off.

"Stand here," said Hikari as she pointed to front of tree. The blonde bounced his way, with glee, to the tree. "You are going to climb that tree." Naruto frowned.

"That's boring!" complained Naruto.

Hikari rolled her emerald eyes, and then smiled towards her adopted kit. She said, "You can only use your feet." Naruto blinked at the older woman. "You have no chakra control, and that has to change, starting now." The elder pointed to the tree in front of them. Naruto pouted and stepped closer to the large oak.

"Push chakra to your feet, but never too much. You can't put too little either or you will fall. Circle the chakra on the bottom of your feet equally. Once you figure out the right amount for you, then climbing the top won't be difficult in the least." Hikari explained as she studied her son.

Naruto nodded, clarifying that he understood what she meant.

She then sighed, and walked a few feet away. "I can't believe they didn't teach you this… what is the point of that academy…"

* * *

What was this? The seventh time he fallen off that damn tree. He admitted that he was getting higher, but his mother pushed him to do better. She kept saying that she _knew_ he can do better, and he took her word for it.

He concentrated on the chakra below his feet. He made sure that it formed in an even proportion, but once he started getting the hang of it, he fell off or pushed off. Either way, it still hurt.

"Naruto-kun," his mother called out to him. "This is enough for today." Thank the heavens! "Let us continue with something different." Forget the heavens! Naruto groaned as he made his way to the red head. "You told me about your basic moves and stances from the academy, correct?" the blonde nodded. "Well, we are going to use them during the start of your training. When you master the basics, then I will teach you something different. Any other moves you learn at the academy, I want you to use them here and at your school, but the moves you learn here will never leave this area. Do you understand?"

The blonde arched an eyebrow. "Why can't I use them any where else?"

The read head smirked and said, "Lesson number one; never underestimate the enemy, but let the enemy underestimate you." Hikari's son gave her a confused look. "If you use stealth on the battle field, then you have more of an upper hand, even during an open battle field. The enemy must learn little about you. While you can't expect an enemy to be easy; don't show your full strength. Now do you understand?"

Naruto gave her a confirmed nod. He was prepared for her training.

"That's good, because your physical training starts now."

But he wasn't prepared for a hard kick to his side. Naruto slid across the open plain. "That hurt okaa-san!"

He got to his feet, but was quickly knocked down. "Come Naruto, you don't want your mother to get the upper hand! Don't get up so slowly, and don't sit there and complain. This is a battle, not a nursery. When your opponent knocks you down, get up quickly and look for them and attack them. Understand?" Naruto nodded as he went back up on his and faced his mother. "Good. Now attack, my son."

Naruto moved and went after his mother. He threw punches and kicks, but all were dodged and blocked. He would have thought she would go easy on him, but her words ran through his head.

_Never underestimate the enemy._

He shouldn't expect her to go easy on him. He shouldn't expect anyone to go easy on him.

Now he completely understood her words.

* * *

The next day, Naruto walked into his classroom while rubbing his swollen cheek. His swelling went down but got much better from last night and with the hep of some ice. Naruto took his seat as he sighed. He never thought training would be so hard, but his mother was determined to make him strong and he was determined not to give up. He didn't want to disappoint his mother and he wanted to become strong.

"Naruto!"

He turned to the girl that called his name. He said, "Hey Ino-chan-,"

The other blonde didn't give him a chance to say anything. She went straight to him and examined his cheek without any warning.

"What happen to your face?" Ino said loud enough for a few heads to turn.

Naruto nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "It was nothing," Naruto said. "I was training with okaa-san; that's all."

"Don't you think she went a little hard on you?" Ino said as looked at the swollen area.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Okaa-san said that an enemy on a battle field won't go easy on me so, she said I can't get used to her going easy on me."

Ino sighed. "Still think it was a little much." She took a seat next to Naruto. "So how was your training?"

"Tough!" Naruto exclaimed. Ino giggled at the outburst. "I don't think I will ever beat my okaa-san! She uses the same basic moves as I do when we train, but I can't land a finger on her. She's teaching me chakra control as well. When we were going back to the house, she told me that I have a large amount of chakra so it must be crucial that I learn to control it… Do you know what crucial means?"

Ino shrugged.

"It means important, idiot."

"Shut up Shikamaru."

Ino snickered behind her hand as their other friends came up to them.

"Hey Ino-chan, Naruto!" said Sakura as she walked with Chouji and Shikamaru. They shared their greetings and started to chat amongst themselves.

Ino noticed someone taking glances at them. She leaned in to whisper in Naruto's ear.

"Naruto, other there, who is that girl?"Ino said quietly. The whiskered boy turned to the direction Ino was pointing. A smile was placed on his face when he saw familiar pink hair.

"Serenity-chan!" He called and waved over to the shy little one.

The shy girl jumped and smile to the outspoken blonde. She got up from where she sat and went over to the small group.

"Hmm…" Ino hummed. "What's this Naruto? A girlfriend perhaps?" She shot a glare to Serenity.

There were blushes placed on Naruto and Serenity.

"No, no!" Serenity started. "It is nothing like that! We-we're just friends!"

Ino burst into laughter. She patted the shy girl's shoulder. "I kid, I kid! I'm just joking! Loosen up!"

"Ino... you shouldn't scare people like that," Sakura scold.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as Chouji ate away.

* * *

Hikari watched as her son climbed up the tree and repeatedly fall. She gave him the best advice, but wanted Naruto to figure out the rest without her support.

There were times when a mother must let a little one go and see how he rides solo.

The red head lit a smoke and thought about her next step. She must focus on her son, of course, but there were some things that were unsettled. Serenity Develia. Her next step was close. She was sitting with Naruto in that same class, _and_ they were friends. The red head hoped that the friendship would be kept and maintain, maybe grow into something more.

The green eye woman let out a line of smoke smoothly.

Who would have thought that two were in one? That meant no running around and searching frantically.

The woman smirked to herself. This was a lucky situation for her. Two powerful beings in one place, and two great promises that must be filled; time was ticking by and time could not be wasted.

"Okaa-san!" the mother looked up to her son and a proud smile settled on her face. Naruto was hanging upside down on a branch…with just his feet.

The red head applaud the young blonde. She was very proud. He was able to get this far at such a young age. Hikari stood from her spot. She dropped her cancer stick and put it out with her foot. The red head ushered the young boy to come down. He jumped from the high branch and stumbled on his landing. HIkari walked over to her son with a proud look on her face.

Naruto shuffled his feet. They stung a little bit from the land.

"What was lesson number one?" Hikari immediately said as he came towards her.

Naruto took a quick pause to think and then said, "Um…Don't… under estimate the enemy!"

Hikari gave a smile of approval. "Now, if I was going against you and I said that I wouldn't go hard on you, and no harm will go your way; what would you believe?"

Naruto quickly answered, "I would trust and believe you, okaa-san!"

Hikari couldn't help but smile. The look in his eyes made her heart melt. The boy was determined to trust her after all her work of trying to gain his trust, but she couldn't think about that. Her little one was going to be a lady killer one day.

The red head went up to the young boy and kicked him in the gut. She didn't hit him hard, but just enough to stun him and made him stumble. He fell straight on his butt and looked at her with misbelieve. Hikari gave him a look that only a commander of the strongest army could possess.

"Now do you believe me?" asked Hikari. "I care for you Naruto, I really do, and I _could absolutely_- and _will_ guarantee- to never hurt or betray you… but others may." She sat down, and gained a spot across from her son. "Lesson number two: Never trust the obvious. Keep your friends close, but you enemies closer." Hikari stared into her son's eyes. "People can say many things, but the question is: do they mean it? After dealing with so many people in my life time, I had met very good actors. They seemed genuine, but I didn't fully trust any of them. In my line of work, I had dealt with at least two hundred people, and I never trusted one, completely. There are people that you might come across to have a good heart, like your little girlfriend Ino-"

Naruto interrupted by saying, "Ino and I are just friends!"

"Oh…then your girlfriend, Serenity!"

"We are just friends, too!"

"Sakura, then?"

"No!"

Hikari giggled at her son's flushed face, but she stopped and continued seriously with her lesson. "People can easily betray as easily as people can trust. You must take caution on the battle field and dealing with your opponents. If there was ever a deal, such as, someone giving you a million ryo to you exterminate this villain, then have a backup plan. You took the deal, and you did the job, but if the client cheats you then obtain it a different way- or have a little revenge, if you please. The point is that not everything is true so _make sure _you know they are telling the truth, or have a plan B. Do you understand?"

Naruto took in the information. Naruto didn't like the idea of people being so cruel, and he didn't believe everyone deserved that kind of treatment, but he understood what she meant and went with it. The blonde nodded.

The red head nodded. "Good." She stood up and ushered Naruto to stand up with her. "Now, what do you know about leadership?" she said as she prepared herself in a basic fighting stance.

Naruto followed her example. "Um…Iruka-sensei said that the leader provides a plan and takes full responsibility for the team." The blonde said as he threw a punch towards the red head.

"Yes, and I will add on to that." Hikari said as she deflected the hit. "Leaders are responsible for knowing the teams' skills as well. He must know their specialty so that he could come up with a good plan and attack the enemy. From what you learned from today and yesterday, what else must the leader do, as well as the team?" Kicks and punches were sent towards her while she dodged and blocked them all.

"Um… the enemies," Naruto said.

"Correct!" Hikari pushed Naruto back with a palm to the chest. "Lesson number three: Leadership is responsibility and charisma. It also takes listening and consideration. The leader must know their comrades and the enemies, inside and out. They must devise a plan with the information granted. Now…" Hikari caught both of Naruto's wrist, "….with this information and lessons, I want you to complete a task for me. You will gather as many of your trusted friends as you like, and you all devise a plan this weekend when you don't have the academy."

The red head threw Naruto to the ground and her foot stamped on his back, so he couldn't move. Naruto struggled to get up, but stopped his frantic movements.

"So like a ninja mission?" Naruto piped in with excitement.

Hikari nodded with a smile. "When I was waiting for you outside, I was able to talk to some of the parents- who were willing- and they said they would love their children to participate. I couldn't get Sakura's mother to agree, and I have no idea who Serenity is with, but I'm sure you can get them to come. Tomorrow, gather your 'team' and I will give you a mission, and maybe a reward, if you succeed, when I pick you all up."

Hikari let Naruto up and he started to dance with enthusiasm.

"This is amazing!" Naruto shouted.

Hikari smiled. "Now let's have dinner. You did well, so you can have ramen tonight."

"Yosh!"

* * *

_And that is the end of this part. In the next part of the arc, Naruto will get his friends and they will do a mission. This arc is mainly introduction and training. Hikari will be more of a "hands on" teacher later in the story. She will be tough, and a bit more different than anyone else I think. _

**Ladies and gentlemen, you still have a chance to submit your OC! Send it to me by PM!**

_Serenity is not owned by me._ **Guardian Craze own Serenity Develia!**

_Now review!_

_I need a beta…_


	6. We're back!

**I'm pretty sure some of you are rolling your eyes, and getting mad at me, but I have been busy. My absence can be summed up in four words; extreme surgery and hospital. After my three weeks in the hospital and physical training, I missed a quarter in my school and I had to make up the work. I'm better now and my mind is focused so you get another chapter in a week or so, not too long. I should be able to finish the first part by January. So, basically, you will get five chapters tight after Christmas, or I will try to do that. **

**On another note, you can still enter an OC for this story. All you have to do is PM your OC and I will enter him/her in my story. I will need:**

Name:

Age:

Specialty:

Background:

Interests:

Personality:

**Since all of you have been so loyal, I will give you a preview.**

"_Oh Kurama… what to do… You're stuck inside his body and there is nothing we can do. It was very stupid of you to be controlled by a dead man, and getting sealed twice, three times." Hikari leaned forward and touched her forehead to Naruto's. She moved her hand to his whiskered cheeks. "Isn't that right big brother?" Hikari kissed Naruto's cheek. "Sweet dreams, my little kitsune."_

…

"_Alright, since you are all here, why don't we get started?" the red head said with a sweet smile. "First we shall start with a riddle, and it is quite simple actually." She handed her son a piece of paper with a note on it. "When you solve the riddle something should show up on the back. If you must go some place, then go there. If you must take something, then take it. But there is one thing they all have in common, and they should all lead you to one place."_

…

"_Good," Hikari purred. "We have much to discuss."_

_Eyes narrowed in a dangerous glare. "There is nothing to discuss, demon." Nails dug into the pants, trying to break through the fabric, to rip through the skin. _

You will get another chapter in a week, or more!

Bye!


End file.
